Wide adoption of mobile devices along with ubiquitous cellular data coverage has resulted in an explosive growth of mobile applications that expect always-accessible wireless networking. This explosion has placed strains on resources that are scarce in the mobile world. On the user side, dropped calls have been blamed for user dissatisfaction. On the network side, instances of dropped calls can occur due to a faulty radio oscillator and/or due to faulty mobile timing measurements.